binbougamigafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 04
He Shrank! (縮んど～るやな～いか) is the fourth episode of the Binbougami ga Animation. It was aired on the 25th July, 2012. Short Summary : Momiji ends up summoning the masochistic dog god, Momo Inugami, and has him transform into a puppy so he can get close to Ichiko and attempt to steal her fortune. However, Momo finds that getting the fortune off of Ichiko isn't as easy as it looks. As Momo observes Ichiko's behavior, he notices her personality is different when reading letters from Suwano. That night, as Momo activates a Misfortune Item to spread misfortune, the box containing Suwano's letters falls from the top of the desk, and is thrown away by the cleaners the next day. When Ichiko learns of this, she goes to the trash dump and spends the entire night searching for the box, much to Momo's surprise. Against his better judgement, Momo finds the box for Ichiko. As Momo deduces that Ichiko may not be such a bad person after all, his cover is blown when he reverts to human form, prompting a swift punishment from Ichiko. Detailed Summary : Bobby finds Momiji fishing in the river. Momiji fishes out Momo and tasks him in helping her in stealing Ichiko's happiness energy after changing him into a puppy by exciting Momo enough through BDSM. : When Ichiko gets home, Momo waits outside the door as a homeless puppy. Despite Momo's attempts to get Ichiko to pick him up, Momo follows her, causing the manager to make Ichiko take Momo in. Momo attempts to attack Ichiko when she's asleep but fails when Ichiko unconsciously beats him in her sleep. Momo gives into the pleasure. :During school, Momo takes notes about Ichiko's character and finds out something that makes Ichiko happy. Momo investigates the box and finds Suwano's letters and photos of her. When Momo decides to use a misfortune gadget, Ichiko grabs Momo and hug him to death. After Ichiko leaves, the house cleaning lady comes in to throw away anything that is not on the desk. :Ichiko heads to the garbage dump to find Suwano's letter. Momo realizes this is effect of the misfortune gadget. After a day, Momo is shocked that Ichiko is still searching the dump. Touched by Ichiko's hard work, Momo finds the letter. Once Ichiko takes Momo for a bath, Momo accidentally transforms into his human force once subjected to tickling. Ichiko beats Momo with a bathtub which turns Momo back into a dog. Then, Bobby and Momiji invade the bathroom, causing Sakura to attack them. Screenshots Parodies * Dragon Ball Z - Momou goes Super Saiyan, Momiji dresses as Master Roshi, and Bobby wears an orange gi. * Princess Mononoke - Momiji slips on San's mask and fur. * Neon Genesis Evangelion - Ichiko lifts the bath tube in the same way as the EVA Unit 02 lifts a defeated destroyer. Kumagai brings up the Spear of Longinus. * Kinnikuman - When Momiji uses Warsman's Palo Special. See also *List of Episodes Category:Episodes